


All That's Best of Dark and Bright

by gwyllgi



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge [20]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO SORRY, So much smut, Way More Than I'd Intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: Raleigh and Herc come to an understanding... of a sort.“That looks painful, Raleigh,” Herc said as he caught Raleigh’s chin in his palm and turned it to study his black eye.Written for the Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge prompt: Lips
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Hercules Hansen
Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/83395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Bingo Card

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Lord Byron poem, _She Walks in Beauty_.
> 
> The challenge has been over for years, but I've thought about it every now and then. I've been feeling nostalgic lately and still want a blackout. As such, I'm still keeping track on my card; post-challenge works are stamped in grey, not black. For lack of anywhere better to put it, the first chapter is my bingo card. Click on through to chapter 2 for the fic.


	2. All That's Best of Dark and Bright

“That looks painful, Raleigh,” Herc said as he caught Raleigh’s chin in his palm and turned it to study his black eye. “You feeling all right?”

Dozens of eyes in the mess hall watched them, but it felt as if it were just the two of them. Raleigh nodded slightly as he held Herc’s gaze, soaked up the concern in his eyes—much better than the hurt and anger from the night before. “It’s just tender,” he admitted, then grudgingly pulled from Herc’s grip. “Have you eaten already, Marshal?”

“I have, but don’t let me stop you.” Herc patted Raleigh’s biceps with an absent quirk of his lips. “We’ll have a chat later, yeah?”

“Yes, sir,” Raleigh agreed. His own lips quirked at the look Herc shot at him; there’d been something of heated amusement in it—or so he’d thought, at least, but he was admittedly biased. “I’ll report later.”

“You do that,” Herc said, then strode from the mess hall as though oblivious to everyone eavesdropping on their brief conversation.

Raleigh shook his head to himself and smothered a smile. _Flirting at its finest_ , he thought wryly, before he surrendered to the needs of his stomach. He hoped he’d need his energy later.

* * *

Raleigh had never been called uncertain; he made decisions and followed them through. Yancy had called him stubborn, but Raleigh preferred you think of it as being decisive, as going after what he wanted. As such, the nerves that plagued him as the hour after the evening meal stretched out were unfamiliar, even disconcerting.

Stretched out in his bunk, he folded his arms behind his head and considered: Should he stay put for Herc to find him? Should he go in search of him and risk missing his visit? It was an agony of waiting made all the worse by the novelty of butterflies.

He swung his feet off of the bed, but paused before he actually sat up, considered again. He felt like a lovelorn teenager, not the capable adult he was, but maturity was just out of reach; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so invested in someone’s regard that he would do whatever he could to please them.

That wasn’t true, not entirely. Invested in someone’s regard outside of the Drift, more accurately; Yancy had been such a part of him that his happiness was analogous to Raleigh’s own.

Raleigh huffed to himself and sat up, and squeezed his hands over his knees. Herc was as human as anyone, and, despite Raleigh’s careful formality with him, Raleigh wanted to watch Herc as he called him by name. Would he approve, or was his title a distance he would want to preserve?

Raleigh tipped his head forward with a heavy exhale, then pushed himself to his feet, stamped into his boots, and, before he could overthink it, crossed to swing the door open. When his eyes lit on the man who stood across the hall, he ground to a halt. “Marshal.”

Herc rose from where he sat on the steps leading to Mako’s quarters, a corner of his mouth lifted with a wry grin. “I think you should call me Herc now, Raleigh.” He strode across the hallway, braced a hand against Raleigh’s chest, pushed him back into the room, and kicked the door shut behind him. “Unless you like the reminder of fraternization.”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Raleigh asked. “Fraternizing?” He looked down at Herc’s hand, still pressed against his chest.

“Raleigh,” Herc said as the lines bracketing his mouth deepened, as though he were smothering a smile. “You seem the sort who approves of a little rule-breaking. If a little _fraternizing_ puts you off, tell me now.”

Raleigh grinned, a slow curve of his lips that promised trouble. “It takes more than that to scare me. Are you going to kiss me, or are you all talk, _Herc_?”

Herc chuckled, a low, rasping sound that shivered down Raleigh’s spine like a rough caress. “Don't go thinking you’re in charge here, boyo,” he very nearly growled. He pulled his hand from Raleigh’s chest, but before he could voice a complaint, hooked a finger in the waistband of Raleigh’s pants and tugged him closer. “You’ll do as I say, or I’ll be on my way.”

“Yes, sir,” Raleigh said, delighted when Herc’s eyes dilated slightly. “I’m at your command.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Herc muttered dryly, but Raleigh couldn’t bring himself to care as Herc’s finger slipped from his waistband to brush over his navel, a slow circle that was a barely-there touch but somehow maddeningly arousing.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

Herc inhaled slowly. “Permission granted.” When Raleigh didn’t immediately speak, he frowned slightly. “Well, Raleigh?”

Raleigh leaned closer, enough that he could feel the brush of Herc’s even breathing against his cheek. “I think I’m wearing too many clothes. I’d like to take them off. Then maybe we could get you out of yours so I can get my mouth on your dick. I haven’t sucked a guy off in years, but I can practically taste you already.”

Herc’s breathing was a touch rougher when he prompted, “And then? It sounds like you have everything planned out.”

Raleigh smiled, allowed his cheek to curve against Herc’s as he nuzzled up to his ear. “Then I want you to jerk me off. After that, we can make out for a while until you’re up to planting my face in the pillow and fucking me raw.” It might have been his game, but Raleigh felt his own breathing shorten as his cock stirred in his loose pants. “I want to know what you sound like when you come.”

Herc exhaled deliberately, then leaned back slightly to be able to meet Raleigh's eyes. "Is that how it's going to go?"

"Yes." Raleigh closed the distance again, touched the barest tip of his tongue to Herc's lower lip in a fleeting contact. "You have a freckle there that's been driving me crazy."

The freckle shifted as Herc grimaced, then pushed Raleigh away with a hand on his chest again. "That wasn't part of your plan." He continued, the words breathed against Raleigh's mouth as he leaned in, "Perhaps we should get to it."

Raleigh would deny the sound that squeaked from his throat as a whimper. "Yes, sir," he husked, then stepped back to skive his sweater and undershirt over his head together. He dropped them in a tangle on the floor and toed his boots off, kicked them carelessly into the corner, and reached for the fly of his pants. He popped the tab and lowered the zipper, then glanced at Herc to find his gaze fixed on Raleigh's face. "Not enjoying the show?"

"Never said that." Herc reached to press his thumb against the center of Raleigh's lower lip, then leaned in to lick next to the divot. When he straightened again, a smirk flirted with the corner of his mouth. "Keep going."

Raleigh tilted his head as he ran a hand down his torso, followed the curve of his abs until he reached the waistband of his underwear. He held Herc's gaze as his fingers dipped beneath, as they closed around his firming cock. His eyes went heavy-lidded at the grip he had on himself, but he didn't look away from the burning blue of Herc's eyes. "Yes, sir," he teased, then shifted his hand to work his pants and underwear down. Only when they were around his ankles did he look away, and then only to watch his hand as it skimmed back up his torso to toy with a nipple.

Herc made a rough sound and knocked his hand away, before he wound an arm around Raleigh's waist and dragged their bodies together. The fabric of Herc's regulation pants was a delicious friction against Raleigh's bare cock, the hardness of Herc's beneath it a perfect foil as they rocked together for a brief moment. He leaned in until his lips hovered just over Raleigh's and growled, "Don't be a brat."

Raleigh stifled a moan and tried to close the distance for the kiss he could practically taste, but Herc pushed him back and instead moved to pull his own shirt over his head. Raleigh grabbed his wrists before he could complete the motion, dragged them away to his sides as he skimmed his cheek over Herc's, delighted in the rasp of his beard. "Leave it on," he murmured, then scraped his teeth gently over the point of Herc's jaw as he straightened. "Let me."

Herc obliged silently and held his hands out from his sides as he watched Raleigh. He was still as Raleigh caught the waistband of his pants, slid the button from its hole, eased the zipper down one torturous tooth at a time. He inhaled sharply when Raleigh pulled the fly apart to let Herc's hardening cock swell through the opening, exhaled shakily when Raleigh traced a single finger down its length, and strangled a groan when Raleigh kicked away his own pants, dropped to his knees, and mouthed the tip of Herc's cock through the worn cotton.

"Gonna enjoy this," Raleigh said, and slid his fingers through the y-front to brush the pads against Herc's heated skin. "Gonna make sure you enjoy this." He glanced up at Herc, screened by his lashes. "You want to fuck my mouth." It wasn't a question, and he didn't wait for an answer before he pressed his mouth to Herc's dick again, the flat of his tongue shaped to its contours as he played it over the dampening briefs.

"Raleigh," Herc said, his tone warning, but fell silent again when Raleigh introduced his teeth, skimmed them over the fabric to tug it away from Herc's skin and let it snap back. He anchored a hand in Raleigh's hair but applied no pressure, as though he simply wanted to touch Raleigh as badly as Raleigh wanted to touch him.

Raleigh smiled up at him, even as he sat back on his heels and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Herc's briefs to tug them down, only enough to stretch beneath his balls. He nearly moaned again at the sight of Herc's erect cock, and licked his lips before he pressed them to the base in a sucking kiss. Herc's hand tightened in his hair and Raleigh took it as encouragement as he kissed his way to the mushroomed head that had poked out from Herc's foreskin to flick his tongue over the tip. A hint of musk spread over his tongue as he circled the hole, alternating cat-like laps with broad strokes until droplets of precum began to bead there.

"Perfect," Raleigh murmured, shaped the word against Herc's skin before he pursed his lips against the tip. His tongue swept out to lick a drop away and he moaned softly at the taste; it was better than he'd remembered, but, then, this was _Herc_ , not some random hook-up, so it was so much _more_.

It was suddenly not enough, the teasing, and Raleigh opened his mouth to slide it over the head. His tongue flickered over the crown, circled to play at the edge of the foreskin, then went lower to follow the veins along the shaft. He pressed on until the tip nudged the back of his throat, then pulled back to flick his tongue over the hole again. Herc cursed and tightened his hold on Raleigh's hair, only to curse again when Raleigh plunged down to engulf the full length of his cock, swallowing through the gag reflex as the head invaded his throat.

"Raleigh," Herc said again, his voice raw as his hips bucked to gain even a millimeter more of Raleigh's mouth. "Fuck, that's... just like that."

Raleigh quashed the urge to laugh as he sucked his way off of Herc's dick again, released it completely from his mouth to instead rub his cheek, slightly rough with fine stubble, against its wet length. He relented when Herc groaned and pulled his hair, and wrapped a hand around the base, held it steady as he engulfed Herc's cock in one long, deliberate slide. He dropped his hand when his lips met it and swallowed Herc down again, then set to work in earnest. He grabbed Herc's buttocks in both hands, reveled in their flex against his palms as he bobbed his head.

The sounds of his slurping filled the room, mingled with the Herc's harsh breathing as his fingers clenched again in Raleigh's hair. His other hand joined the first in the blond strands, carded through to clutch the back of his head, and abruptly Raleigh wasn't in control any more; Herc tightened his grip and directed Raleigh as he saw fit. He fucked Raleigh's mouth with barely-leashed aggression and Raleigh _loved it_ , loved every abortive growl that bubbled from Herc's throat, loved the ache beginning in his jaw, loved the erratic thrust of Herc's hips as he took what he wanted.

His eyes were streaming, saliva coated his chin, and Raleigh had never been more turned on.

When Herc pulled out of Raleigh's mouth, he moaned a complaint, then again when Herc shifted one of his hands from Raleigh's hair. He strained to pull Herc back, hands tightening their grip on his ass, but Herc only pulled Raleigh's hair again and wrapped his free hand around his own dick. He jacked himself, quick and hard, his eyes narrowed, his expression focused, until he came, streams of cum over Raleigh's cheek and neck.

Raleigh's tongue darted out to lick a drop that had landed at the corner of his mouth. He wasn't sure if the answering groan was his or Herc's—quite possibly it was both—and he savored the taste until Herc yanked him to his feet. Their mouths slotted together, an initial battle for dominance that softened as Herc brought a hand to cup the side of Raleigh's neck. His thumb traced circles over Raleigh's throat, and Raleigh's dick jerked as he realized that Herc was rubbing his cum into Raleigh's skin.

Herc broke the kiss to trail his tongue over Raleigh's cheek, and Raleigh closed his eyes as Herc licked his own cum from Raleigh's skin. "Damn, Herc," Raleigh said, and blinked at how fucked out he sounded—appropriately, he supposed. Further words fell away as he turned his head to find Herc's lips again, gratified when they parted under his. He could taste Herc on his tongue, the combination of flavors intoxicating as they delved into each other's mouths.

By the time Herc broke the kiss, Raleigh was a mass of exposed nerves; even the brush of the soft cotton of Herc's shirt over his pebbled nipples was enough to send shocks to his balls. Herc seemed to recognize his tension as he stepped away just enough to be able to reach between them and squeeze the base of Raleigh's cock—hard.

"What was next, Raleigh?" Herc didn't sound much more composed than Raleigh had. "Oh, yeah: 'Then I want you to jerk me off.'" He smirked, a slow curl of his lip as he prowled around Raleigh to sit on the bed and pat his lap. "Here."

Raleigh felt as though he should've bristled at Herc's tone, addressed as though he were Max, but he was far too eager to get Herc's hands on him again. He turned and joined him, braced one knee on the mattress, then the other until he straddled Herc's thighs, knees pressed to either side of his trim hips. "I'm not going to last long," he warned, warmed when Herc laughed.

"I'm not expecting you to." Herc brought their mouths together again, swallowed Raleigh's moan when his broad palm wrapped around Raleigh's dick and squeezed, much more gently this time. There was something languid in his kiss now; it was almost surprisingly soft and unhurried to match the lazy pull of his hand.

Raleigh could have happily lingered there for hours, but the sparks of pleasure shooting through him with each pass of Herc's calloused hand told him that wouldn't be possible. He lifted his hips into Herc's slow strokes, groaned into the kiss when the fabric of Herc's pants rasped over his inner thighs. It was almost too much when Herc's thumb smeared the liquid pearling at the tip of his cock around the head, pressed against the hole there before it curled around the shaft again.

"Close," Raleigh panted against Herc's lips. Herc apparently took it for the encouragement it was as he tightened his grip and pumped Raleigh with increasing force. His other hand curved at Raleigh's waist as though to hold him steady as Raleigh's thighs strained with the effort of controlling himself.

Herc's bearded cheek rubbed against Raleigh's neck before his teeth found the lobe of Raleigh's ear and tugged. "Come on, then," he urged and, as his hand twisted up the length of Raleigh's cock, Raleigh found himself helpless to do anything but obey.

Raleigh's back bowed as he came. He thrust helplessly into Herc's fist as cum splashed over Herc's henley, dribbled over Herc's still-exposed dick and fingers. Through it, Herc continued to jack him, until Raleigh groaned and pushed his hand away, the brush of his calluses too much over his sensitive skin.

Herc chuckled, then dropped a light kiss to Raleigh's parted lips, pulled away before Raleigh could even think of deepening it. "I knew you'd be a sight," he said, and released Raleigh's softening cock to press his thumb again to Raleigh's lower lip. His breath caught when Raleigh sucked it into his mouth and laved it with his tongue, licked away his own cum until all he could taste was the slight saltiness of Herc's skin.

Raleigh told himself he wasn't disappointed when Herc withdrew his thumb, a reassurance proven correct a moment later when Herc leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. He wiped the remaining cum off his skin, then tossed it vaguely in the direction of Raleigh's discarded clothes and leaned back with his hands braced against the mattress.

When Raleigh only stared at him, he reached for Raleigh's face, cupped his chin with a gentle hand. "Step three," he murmured, and kissed him again, an unhurried exploration of Raleigh's mouth that was somehow simultaneously too much and not enough.

Raleigh anchored a hand at Herc's shoulder, and slid the other to play with the close-cropped hair at the back of Herc's head. A sigh escaped between them, punctuated the soft, wet sounds of their kisses as they bled together, one after another, until Herc leaned back and broke them apart.

"Give me a second here." He coaxed Raleigh off of him with a hand on his thigh, settled him at the edge of the bed, then bent to unlace and remove his boots. A few wiggles later, his pants and underwear joined them on the floor, and then there was nothing but gloriously exposed skin.

Raleigh brushed his fingers over the black ink marking Herc's left shoulder, skimmed over it with his lips. "I didn't know you had a tattoo," he whispered, as though any higher volume would disturb the sanctity of the moment.

Herc chuckled, a low purl of sound. "No reason you should've." He scooted back on the bed and guided Raleigh to straddle his lap again, plowed his fingers through Raleigh's hair and held him steady as he scraped his beard along Raleigh's jaw. He nipped the thin skin over Raleigh's throbbing pulse playfully then repeated it at the lobe of Raleigh's ear, before he soothed the spots with a swipe of the flat of his tongue. "Don't go shy on me now, Raleigh."

The mood broke as Raleigh snorted an inelegant laugh and lowered his head to suck hard below Herc's ear. His fingers curled over Herc's shoulders, then ran down to grip his biceps. "I can still taste your cum," he said. "I think I passed shy a while ago." He kissed along Herc's jaw, reveled in the roughness of his trimmed beard, until he could capture Herc's mouth again.

There was nothing left of reverence as they plundered each other's mouths. Tongues explored eagerly, traced the points of teeth then withdrew to lap at parted lips before they merged again. Raleigh groaned deeply as Herc's teeth bit into his lower lip and tugged, unable to help the thrust of his hips as the prick of pain shot straight to his balls. His cock swelled again as the heat of the kisses he shared with Herc rekindled the arousal he'd only barely sated earlier,

Herc dropped his hands to Raleigh's ass, fingers dug into the firm globes as he dragged Raleigh's groin against his and rocked his hips. A shaky exhale shivered over Raleigh's lips as their cocks slid together, Herc's a hard rod against Raleigh's stiffness.

A smirk played over Raleigh's lips as he broke the heated kiss and dropped a hand between them to curl around Herc's erect dick. "Looks like you’re ready for step four."

"Seems so," Herc said with no small amount of amusement. He wrapped his hand over Raleigh's and squeezed firmly, groaned low in his throat at the combined pressure. "Can't wait until that's your arse squeezing around me."

Raleigh inhaled sharply as his dick throbbed at Herc's words, then shut his eyes tightly. "Herc," he said, voice taut and sharp, "I'm not going to last if you keep that up."

"Mm. Good thing you don't need to, then." He nipped Raleigh's chin, then smacked his ass. "What did you say about your face in the pillow?"

Raleigh's eyes snapped open again at the smack, caught Herc's and narrowed in the face of his amusement. "I might change my mind if you think I need spanking." He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't need a daddy."

Herc arched a sardonic eyebrow, then shook his head. "I have no interest in being your daddy, Raleigh," he said. "You've got a fine arse, though—it'd be a shame not to enjoy it."

Raleigh frowned slightly, but relented as Herc's hand smoothed over the angle of his hip, his thumb traced the line of the pelvis, his fingers shaped over the muscle of his thigh. "I can't decide if you're really good or really terrible at flattery," he grouched, but took the heat out of his complaint a moment later when he pressed his lips to the corner of Herc's mouth. "And I can't move if you don't let go."

Herc eyed him, then stood, lifted Raleigh with his hands beneath Raleigh's ass. He ignored Raleigh's groan as their cocks rubbed together with the motion, bumped Raleigh higher with the thrust of a thigh, and turned to set Raleigh back on the edge of the bed. He pushed Raleigh back with another kiss, his hand tangled in the hair at the back of Raleigh's head holding him steady.

"Never had anyone do _that_ before," Raleigh murmured as soon as Herc released his mouth. He released the hold he'd taken on Herc's biceps without realizing it and shifted back on the bed, then rolled onto his hands and knees. With a glance over his shoulder, he stretched, his back arched in invitation. "Don't just watch now."

"Raleigh," Herc said as he ran a hand over Raleigh's flank, calluses slightly rough over the smoothness of his skin. He followed them with his lips, a slow sweep of his tongue, a scrape of his teeth, then chuckled when Raleigh twitched and moaned his name. "Patience, boyo," he said against Raleigh's skin as he worked his way onto the bed with kisses trailed across the base of Raleigh's spine, into the dimples above his ass, down the curve of one cheek.

When Herc's strong fingers spread Raleigh's cheeks for him to blow a cool stream of air against his hole, Raleigh groaned and dropped to his elbows as his hands pulled the pillow to his face to muffle the sound. He hissed at the pressure on his black eye, but forgot it almost immediately as Herc's tongue swept over the pucker of Raleigh's hole. "Fuck," Raleigh mumbled into the pillow, not sure that Herc would understand but beyond caring, "do that again."

Herc, whether he heard or not, obliged and flickered his tongue over the pucker. He teased its edges, interspersed the occasional scrape of his teeth or a sucking kiss, until Raleigh was nothing but nerves, centered on the contact of Herc's mouth.

"Thought you might like that," Herc said, a hint of teasing in his voice, but before Raleigh could even think of responding thrust the tip of his tongue into Raleigh's hole. He took Raleigh's muffled shout for the encouragement it was, it seemed, as his tongue tunneled into him, filthy and crude and _so fucking good_.

By the time Herc withdrew, Raleigh was a panting mess, his fingers clutched so tightly in the pillow that it was a wonder he hadn't shredded the case. He whimpered at the withdrawal, too aroused to be bothered by the weak sound, and flexed his hips, not sure if he wanted more of Herc's tongue in his ass or his hand on his dick, which bobbed untouched beneath him.

"No-one ever done that to you before?" Herc guessed, and hummed when Raleigh nodded. "A shame. Bet I could make you come on my tongue, but that's not what you're after, is it?" He draped himself over Raleigh's back, nipped at the nape of his neck as he rubbed his cock in the crevice between Raleigh's cheeks. "Not what I'm after, either."

Raleigh made a sound of complaint when Herc slid off of him, but didn't turn his head as he listened to Herc go through his clothes, to judge by the rustling. He squirmed when Herc's weight settled on the bed again, the corners of a cool packet scratching slightly when it was dropped into the small of his back.

Herc dipped his tongue briefly into the top of Raleigh's crack, then plucked the packet from its resting place and tore it open. "Hold still," he ordered, the unmistakable note of command in his voice. "Still, Raleigh, or I stop."

Before Raleigh could even nod, Herc speared a finger into him. Startled, Raleigh flexed around it, unable to help the spasms as he fought to keep himself still, rather than arch his back and offer himself as he wanted to. " _Herc_ ," he groaned as his fingers clenched around the pillow again.

"Shh." Herc stroked the finger slowly within him a few times before he pulled it free. Raleigh had just enough time to miss it before it was back with a mate. The slick digits stretched him with a delightful burn he hadn't experienced in over five years.

"Herc, just fuck me," Raleigh pleaded, even as he shuddered with the brush of Herc's fingers within him and the strength of the urge to move against them. "Please."

"Shh," Herc said again. "You're so tight, Raleigh. Let me take care of you." He withdrew his fingers again and bent to press a kiss to Raleigh's stretched hole. He hummed at Raleigh's heartfelt groan, repeated the kiss, then worked three fingers into his hole as Raleigh bit back more urging. He pumped his fingers slowly as his other hand gripped Raleigh's hip, his cock occasionally bumping against Raleigh's ass as he rocked his own hips.

Raleigh nearly cried when Herc slid his fingers from Raleigh's hole, though he couldn't have said if it was with relief or anticipation. He could hear the soft, wet sounds of Herc slicking his cock behind him—milking it, given how long he was taking—and held his breath as anticipation won out.

When Herc's hands found his ass again to spread the cheeks, Raleigh inhaled sharply, as much as he was able, then exhaled in a shaky rush as the mushroomed head of Herc's cock bumped against his clutching hole. He groaned as the head skimmed higher, then bumped back down in the other direction, spreading the slick along his crack. Only when he lifted his head to glare over his shoulder did Herc chuckle and move one hand from Raleigh's skin to grip himself, to hold himself steady as he lined up his cock with Raleigh's hole and began to push.

They both gasped when the head popped in, and Raleigh's forehead met the pillow again as he focused on his breathing and the stretch of his tunnel around Herc's cock. It tightened with a flutter of muscle as Herc thrust ever-so slightly deeper, then withdrew completely, the pop as the head pulled loose obscene even as it made shivers chase down Raleigh's spine.

Before Raleigh could even think to protest, Herc thrust into him again, more deeply this time as his fingers tightened on Raleigh's hip and held him steady. Yet again, to Raleigh's dismay, he pulled out after a short roll of his hips. When he slid back into Raleigh for the third time, Raleigh clenched and glared over his shoulder again. "You're not going to break me."

"Understood," Herc said with affected dryness, but obliged regardless as he gripped both of Raleigh's hips again and thrust hard until he bottomed out, balls nestled against Raleigh's ass as he rolled his hips, as though to get even deeper.

Raleigh muffled his shout with the pillow as his hole spasmed around the invasion. He felt stretched beyond capacity, despite Herc's careful preparation, and held his breath as he tentatively flexed around Herc's cock.

"Look at you," Herc said, softly, almost as though he were speaking to himself. "Taking my cock like you were born to it." He withdrew a bare inch and thrust in again as a growl rumbled from his throat. "You're fucking perfect, Raleigh." He fell silent as his hips pumped a few more times, lazy waves of possession, only to chuckle as he leaned over Raleigh's back and circled an arm around his waist to grab Raleigh's neglected cock. "You can move now."

"Oh, thank God," Raleigh moaned, and arched his back as he squirmed to regain all of Herc's dick. He clenched again as he fucked into Herc's hold, drew a groan from both of them as he threw himself between Herc's cock and fist, unable to decide which he wanted more.

Herc pressed a kiss to the back of Raleigh's shoulder, traced the old scars there with his tongue, then straightened again. His hand slipped away from Raleigh's cock to grip his hip again, fingers digging into the muscle there as he buried himself within Raleigh. "You still want me to fuck you raw?" he teased, voice rough as he withdrew until only the head remained within Raleigh, then slammed home again. "Tell me to stop now, Raleigh, or that's what you'll get."

Raleigh clutched the pillow tighter, teeth closed around it to muffle another shout as Herc circled his hips. He clenched his eyes shut as he followed it with a needy whine and arched again, sought the contact that exploded supernovas behind his eyes. "Do it," he said, beyond caring at the desperation in his voice. " _Do it._ "

Herc laughed, low and rasping, and wasted no time manhandling him into a new position. The next time he slid home, his cock skimmed over Raleigh's prostate and Raleigh shouted, no longer concerned with muffling it. Grunts scraped from his throat with each thrust, rough sounds that only seemed to make Herc stroke that much deeper.

"Touch yourself, Raleigh," Herc said, command back in his tone. "I want to feel you come on my cock."

Raleigh wasted no time complying. He shifted his weight onto one arm and grabbed his dick inelegantly with the other, wanted nothing more than to grant Herc his wish. He stroked himself almost violently, jerked himself like it was a matter of life or death. He could hear Herc murmuring encouragements behind him but was beyond listening as he focused on the zings of pleasure each time Herc nailed his prostate, each time he ran his hand up his own cock with the twist that he'd found to be the perfect touch.

There was no warning before he came; one moment, he was stropping his dick as he writhed on Herc's, the next, he was coming with an abortive shout as he threw his head back. Cum smeared over his fingers as he continued to jerk himself, and splattered across the thin blanket topping his mattress. He was dimly aware of Herc's heartfelt curse as he pumped into him once, twice more, then throbbed within him as he flooded Raleigh's tunnel with his cum.

It was several long, breathless moments before Herc withdrew. As his cock slipped free, Raleigh slumped with a satisfied sigh, only to catch his breath when Herc's thumb found Raleigh's stretched hole and circled it with a rough caress. It took him a moment to realize that Herc was spreading his cum into Raleigh's skin again, and then he laughed weakly. "That going to be a habit, Herc?"

"You're fucking gorgeous like this," Herc dissembled as his thumb dipped into Raleigh's hole and drew a hiss from him, then went back to circling. It was, despite—or perhaps because of—its lewdness, surprisingly tender, a soothing touch that was almost enough to make Raleigh's spent dick stir— _almost_.

"I feel like a mess," he said instead, and squirmed away from Herc's touch to flop onto his side as he stifled a yawn. "You going to stick around?"

Herc eyed him, then sighed. "You make it hard to leave," he admitted. "Maybe for a little while." 

"Hopefully longer than that," Raleigh murmured, but his eyelids were already drooping, and he was asleep before he heard Herc's answer.

* * *

Herc was gone when Raleigh woke. It was unsurprising when a glance at the bedside clock revealed six hours had passed; he wouldn't have wanted to sit and watch someone sleep either. He stretched slowly and realized that he was under a sheet, the blanket he'd come over absent, and smiled at the thought of Herc handling his laundry. No-one would dare give the Marshal so much as a sideways glance over the stained blanket.

Raleigh rolled onto his side and realized when something poked his cheek that Herc had left a note. He snagged the scrap of paper and read over its single sentence in a precise hand:

_It's going to be a habit._

With a laugh, Raleigh pushed himself upright and rummaged for some clothes. A shower was calling his name—and he had a Marshal to track down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out rather more filthy than I intended...


End file.
